


The sound of Death

by TonyStankandPetieBoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death (not permanent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankandPetieBoi/pseuds/TonyStankandPetieBoi
Summary: Prompt:I know I am very, very late to the party. I had some life stuff.Set during season 5-- knowing that Heaven and Hell won't actually let them stay dead until they fulfill their roles as Lucifer and Michael's meatsuits doesn't make watching Sam's execution any easier.Roy and Walt (or associates of theirs) lay a trap that the boys-- still out of sync with each other following the various traumas of that time period-- fall right into.These hunters know they need every able bodied soldier ready to fight as Lucifer walks the Earth and even a pissed off, vengeful Dean Winchester is a damn fine able body. It would be a waste to kill him and, they reason, Dean is a good soldier. He'll come to realize this was the right move someday.(Hopefully before he figures out who any of them are.)Blindfolded, tied to a tree, Dean can only listen: the swoop of something cutting through the air and colliding with flesh, the sharp jingle of chain, and the crack of a rifle butt breaking a bone. Sam reassures Dean that this won't take. He'll be fine. It'll be fine.And then Sam is only making those terrible hurt noises. And then its just those wet, rattling breaths.And then there is nothing but the boots of their supposed allies retreating through the woods.Knowing that Sam will wake up-- eventually-- doesn't make it any easier to swallow the silence as Dean works out of his restraints, ditches the blindfold, and waits for their cursed miracle to kick in.I hope you like this, if it isn’t what you wanted i can always change things!Please comment, feedback really helps!Hope you guys enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sam Winchester Prompt-a-thon





	The sound of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RadioFriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioFriday/pseuds/RadioFriday) in the [SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I know I am very, very late to the party. I had some life stuff.
> 
> Set during season 5-- knowing that Heaven and Hell won't actually let them stay dead until they fulfill their roles as Lucifer and Michael's meatsuits doesn't make watching Sam's execution any easier. 
> 
> Roy and Walt (or associates of theirs) lay a trap that the boys-- still out of sync with each other following the various traumas of that time period-- fall right into. 
> 
> These hunters know they need every able bodied soldier ready to fight as Lucifer walks the Earth and even a pissed off, vengeful Dean Winchester is a damn fine able body. It would be a waste to kill him and, they reason, Dean is a good soldier. He'll come to realize this was the right move someday. 
> 
> (Hopefully before he figures out who any of them are.)
> 
> Blindfolded, tied to a tree, Dean can only listen: the swoop of something cutting through the air and colliding with flesh, the sharp jingle of chain, and the crack of a rifle butt breaking a bone. Sam reassures Dean that this won't take. He'll be fine. It'll be fine. 
> 
> And then Sam is only making those terrible hurt noises. And then its just those wet, rattling breaths. 
> 
> And then there is nothing but the boots of their supposed allies retreating through the woods. 
> 
> Knowing that Sam will wake up-- eventually-- doesn't make it any easier to swallow the silence as Dean works out of his restraints, ditches the blindfold, and waits for their cursed miracle to kick in.
> 
> I hope you like this, if it isn’t what you wanted i can always change things!  
> Please comment, feedback really helps!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Sam sat perched on the end of the bed, tying his shoelaces up and pulling the bottom of his jeans down. Dean was sitting facing away from him, researching on Sam's laptop. Dean always sat facing away from him now, Sam didn’t know whether it was because he couldn’t bear to look at him, or he just wanted to ignore him completely. The laptop keys clicking was the only noise that flowed through the silent motel room. Their breathing louder and more pronounced, Dean sighed, his boot tapping the leg of the table. Sam stood, the bed creaking, “I’m gonna go get us some dinner. Any preferences?” 

Dean shook his head, “Just burgers or somethin’.” Sam pulled his jacket on and picked up his wallet, he left the room.

He shut the door as quietly as possible, he tried not to annoy Dean as much as possible these days. The cool air hit his face and Sam breathed it in, the smell of the midday rain and the stench of the pretzel cart across the road. He hadn’t taken the keys to the Impala, he knew Dean didn’t trust him with her. So he walked, greeting all the moms walking their dogs, waving to the men that sat on the bench across the road. The diner was bustling, probably because of the carnival that was in town. Sam pushed through the crowd of people, he opened the door. He pushed and shoved against people to get inside, once he made it to the counter he placed his order. He stood by the corner of the room, trying to think of the best way to go about their hunt.

The minute he got outside it was pouring, the bags instantly soaked and his hair plastered to his face. It soaked through his threadbare jacket and made him shiver. The bottom of his shoe connected with a puddle, the water splashing up his leg and wetting his jeans. He sighed, spitting out the water that slid down his face and into his mouth. He wasn’t paying attention anymore, all he thought about was how he’d messed up, how he was such a freak and an abomination. How he’d let Dean down so much. He couldn’t bear it, but he knew that he was ok with what he did. He didn’t regret trying to save people, the ones he’d saved meant everything, if he hadn't done what he did, they’d be dead. The pain was worth saving people’s lives.

He was so stuck in his head that he didn’t sense the butt of a gun headed for the back of his head before it made contact with a bang, skin breaking under the force. Blood dripped down the back of his head as his body slumped to the floor in a boneless heap. Roy stepped out of the darkness of the alleyway, letting his booted foot make light contact with Sam’s side and smiling in satisfaction as Sam grunted even in unconsciousness.

0o0o0

Dean wasn’t particularly worried at how long Sam had been out, he wasn’t even paying attention. The screen in front of him had been like this for hours, he wasn’t even researching, he just stared. Mind racing through all the things that seemed to be wrong with his life. He saw chains and hooks, covered in blood. Piercing his skin as he screamed in sheer agony. He saw Sam, black eyes and Ruby standing next to him. He saw betrayal and hurt, and heartbreak. He saw Sam, all he ever saw was Sam, he hated to admit it, but he was getting sick of Sam. Sam this, Sam that, Sam everything. It was making him angry, he wanted to destroy, to stand up and throw the laptop across the room, watch as it cracks in half as it hits the wall, falling to the floor in pieces just like his heart.

The motel room swinging open didn’t make him turn around, he didn’t want to look at Sam. He couldn’t, he didn’t know what he might do, if his fist might connect with Sam’s cheek, split Sam’s delicate skin with determination. He was broken out of his thoughts by the butt of a gun slamming into the back of his head, his body sliding out of the chair to flop uselessly onto the floor Walt smiling down at his unconscious body.

Dean struggled to wake up, groaning as his head pounded. He opened his eyes but all he was met with was darkness, a piece of cloth pulled over his eyes. He was slumped against a tree, his hands tied around the trunk. Bark scraping at the skin on his hands as he twisted them trying to loosen his bonds. “W-what’s goin’ on?” Dean’s voice trembled in pain, blood dripping down the back of his head. He heard leaves rustling and the sound of something big and solid being dropped to the ground, a pained moan sounding in the empty forest. It was Sam’s voice, he struggled even harder “Sam, what’s going on?”

He heard someone chuckle, the noise unsettling. “I thought it’d take you a lot quicker to wake up Dean, thought you were supposed to be the tough one”

Dean growled, “what do you want with us?!”

Another man laughed this time, “we want what every hunter wants, a front seat in the apocalypse. We need a warrior, and you’re gonna be ours. You’re gonna be the perfect soldier, our golden ticket into winning this armageddon.”

Dean rolled his eyes even though it seemed to be useless under the blindfold. “Yeah, right.” Sarcasm dripping off his voice.

The man stepped up, gripping his jaw and spitting in his face as he spoke, “yes you will, Dean, whether you like it or not.”

Dean wrenched his face out of the man’s grip, “what do you want with sammy?”

The man sighed, “you’re not gonna like this Dean, but it has to happen. Sam needs to die, he’s an abomination, he set lucifer free. He started the apocalypse, he’s evil, he has demon blood running through his veins. This is what needs to be done. One day you’ll see what we mean.”

Dean growled, the low sound reverberated through the empty forest. “No, don’t you dare fucking kill him, don’t you fucking dare!”

The man to his left laughed, mocking him. “Yes we will, you’ll see this is for the best.”

Dean’s voice turned desperate, “please, don’t kill him, please. I’ll be your soldier, just don’t kill him, please!”

Sam’s voice rang out, stopping any conversation. “Just let them do it Dean, i won’t stay dead. Lucifer can’t afford it. It won’t work. It’ll be ok, i promise.”

Dean sobbed, all pretence of staying strong melted. “Sammy, please.”

Sam sighed, “it’ll be ok, i promise, i'm not lying to you Dean, i won’t do it ever again, just trust me.” Dean slumped further down the tree, letting the rope around his wrists keep him up. His shoulders pulling at their sockets, the pain grounding him.

There was no noise for what seemed like hours, just the rustling of the leaves on the forest floor and the wind blowing the branches of the trees together. He heard footsteps, walking further away from him, then another set. Then came the noise of a body being lifted from the ground, Sam groaning. He could only guess that they’d brought him to his knees, making him kneel for his execution. Tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking the blindfold and making it cling to his skin. He let himself sob in desperation as the sound of a blade being unsheathed filled the forest like a death knell. The next sounds horrified him, the sound of the blade slicing through the flesh of Sam’s throat. The gurgling and the gasping breaths as Sam choked on his own blood. Whimpers and whines as the blood spurted out of his neck with so much force that the blood splashed onto the leaves. It sounded like a waterfall, Sam’s life spurting out of him to stain the forest floor.

All Dean could do was listen to Sam choke and gasp for breath, as the noises died down and it was still. Then the footsteps retreated out of the forest, “we’ll be back for you Dean.” Dean struggled, his hands twisting and wrenching at the coarse rope. Shredding the skin and making it bleed, his blood making the ropes slick and wet. He wriggled his wrists free, the blood easing the way. He ripped the blindfold off, but he didn’t open his eyes. He was too afraid at what he’d see. He breathed in long and hard, wiping at the tears on his cheeks with blood stained hands. And he opened his eyes.

The sight was sickening, Sam was laying on his back. His legs splayed out, one limp hand stretched up as if to staunch the flow of blood. The other hand lay reaching out, nails stuck in the ground as if he were grasping for help. His mouth hung open, blood staining his lips and pooling inside. The worst was his eyes, staring sightless up into the night sky, all hope gone. Dean felt his knees give way, his head coming down to rest on Sam’s chest, his hands grasping Sam’s blood stained shirt. He sobbed openly into the bulk of Sam’s body, “Sammy!” His voice rang out, loud in the silent wind. There was no one for miles, but he didn’t care if someone heard or not, he wanted his Sammy back. He just let himself sob into Sam’s chest until his tears dried out. He sniffled as he waited for Lucifer to save his brother.

Sam was wandering down the edge of a beach, the waves lapped at his bare feet. He remembered dying, he didn’t know what this place was, it seemed peaceful but he knew it was anything but. He heard a voice behind him, instantly knowing who it belonged to.

“Sammy”

Sam turned, backing up to get as far away as possible, “Lucifer”

He smirked, moving closer to Sam, “Tell me where you are Sam.”

Sam stumbled in his haste to get away, “no!”

Lucifer gripped him by the shoulder, pulling him back until they were face to face. “I’ll resurrect you either way, but if you tell me where you are, I’ll make sure it never happens again. They won’t even be able to touch you.”

Sam shook his head defiantly, “No!”

Lucifer smirked, “suit yourself then sammy. Soon you will be mine though” With that he let go, Sam felt like he was falling. The world rushing past him in a rush of colours, falling and falling. He felt his eyes close, drifting into sleep.

The first thing he heard was Dean sniffling, he could feel the dried blood on his hands. He gasped in air, coughing and spluttering, weakly rolling to the side to curl into himself as his body re learnt how to breathe. His hand came up to pull at the neck of his shirt, the other hand grasping at Dean’s arm.

“Dean!”

He gasped, coughing even harder and spitting out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. He started to cry, tears rolling down his face to pool with his blood on the forest floor. Dean pulled him in instantly, gripping him in a bear hug and not letting go.

“Sammy, I thought you were dead! I thought he wasn’t gonna bring you back, you were gone so long!”

Sam grasped weakly at Dean’s back, “It hurt so much Dean, a-and i-i couldn’t breathe. A-and they wouldn’t let me t-touch you. I-i couldn’t breathe, i-i c-could feel my blood a-all over me. I w-was so s-scared Dean!”

Sam sobbed into Dean’s chest, Dean wrapping his arms even harder around Sam. Resting his hand in the back of Sam’s hair, he shushed him. “Sh sh sh shhh, it’s ok Sammy, i’m here now. I won’t let them hurt you. They’re gone, it’s ok, it’s over.”

Sam nodded, burrowing even further into Dean’s chest and soaking Dean’s shirt with his tears. “I w-wanna go, I feel disgusting, I'm covered in m-my own b-blood.” Dean nodded, standing up and pulling Sam with him. Sam stumbled, blood flow returning to his legs.

“Lets go.” Dean mumbled into the top of Sam’s head.

They stumbled together, not knowing where the hell they were or what they were gonna do. They were in the middle of nowhere, but for them it didn’t matter. They were both alive, and at that moment that was the best they were gonna get.


End file.
